Papa Has a Rollin' Son
Papa Has a Rollin' Son is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis It's Father's Day, and everyone will be seeing their fathers, except Joe. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Joe Swanson *Bud Swanson *Mickey McFinnagin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Tom Cruise Minor Roles *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Bonnie Swanson *Kevin Swanson *Susie Swanson *Carter Pewterschmidt *Ida Davis *LeVar Brown *Jerome Blackmar *Pam Blackmar *Mort Goldman *Neil Goldman *Tom Tucker *Jake Tucker *God *Jesus Christ *Cinnamon *Francis Griffin (Mentioned) *Santa Claus (Deleted Scene) *Rudolph the Uncircumcised Reindeer (Deleted Scene) *Charles Dickens (Deleted Scene) *Mrs. Claus (Deleted Scene; Mentioned) Quotes :works as an OBGYN and gives news to an expecting couple :Peter: Well, Mr. and Mrs. Miller, I got the results of your ultrasound and I got some news for you. :Mrs. Miller: Wait, wait, wait. We don't wanna know if it's a boy or a girl yet. :Peter: Okay, okay, well it's not breathing. ---- :Stewie: Let me ask you, doesn't it bother you, being an adult man that short? :Tom Cruise: Oh no way, man. Cuz, guess what? This is what I think of, every time I hear the word "short". The middle of the word "short" is "or". :Stewie: Technically it's "hor" (pronounced: whore), but go on. :Tom Cruise: "Or", gives you a choice. You can be either short or not! I choose not to be short. :Stewie: Wow, you need a road map for that one. :Tom Cruise: I'll tell you what. You spend the day with me. You'll see how great it is to be short. You'll feel like you're discovering a new world! And you know what's in the middle of the word "world"? :Stewie: Um, ... "orl" (pronounced: oral)? :Tom Cruise: sigh, N-No, it's "Or", man! Trivia *First Father's Day special. *This title was originally registered under "Crip Off the Old Block". *This episode introduces Joe's father, Bud Swanson. *Apparently, Bud is prejudiced toward crippled people. However, in "Boopa-Dee Bappa-Dee", it was revealed that Joe's Mom was in a wheelchair. However, it's possible that this was just because she was so old, and not due to a disability. *A cutaway gag featuring Meg's birthday takes place at the same time as Father's Day, meaning that Meg's birthday, meaning her birthday is sometime in June. Assuming the Father's day in this episode takes place on the same year as it aired, 2014, this would mean her birthday is on June 15th. Cultural References *The title is a parody of the song "Papa Was a Rollin' Stone" by The Temptations. *Cleveland's parents, LeVar "Freight Train" Brown and Evelyn "Cookie" Brown, from The Cleveland Show, make their first appearances in Family Guy here. *Tom Cruise makes a wish on the Zoltar machine from Big. *The song playing with Stewie and Tom Cruise hang out is "Mr. Big Stuff" by Jean Knight. *Stewie's comment to Tom Cruise about believing in a lot of crazy stuff is an allusion to his belief in Scientology. Continuity *Peter mentioned how Brian slept with Ida in "Quagmire's Dad". *Peter brings up Mickey McFinnagin from "Peter's Two Dads". Deleted Scenes *The Autistic postman always rings 400 times. *Quagmire telling Cleveland to save his Jesus talk for his black friends. *Quagmire apologizing to Cleveland for insulting him about the Jesus talk. *Peter becoming a breakup rodeo clown. *Rudolph the Uncircumcised Reindeer. *Cleveland listing a bunch of songs that one would find on a Father's Day cards. *Joe listing all the insults his dad gave him about cripples. *An entire first scene of the second act, where people talk about what we already know. *Brian telling Stewie that he'd hold a little plaque. *Stewie telling Brian to drink from a water fountain. *Tom Cruise and Stewie eating animal crackers. *Peter explaining the thing about the horse for no reason. *Joe shooting down Peter's voice impression of him. *Peter having an insane old lady acting coach. *Lois telling the kids to put some of Joe in the back of the car, like skis. *Meg reminding Chris that Joe isn't his real father, explaining a subtle joke. *Peter explaining to Joe, how to finger Lois. *Peter talking about bathing with Joe's dad. *Retarded cutaway gag about Charles Dickens. *Peter talking about interrupting Lois' book club. *Peter and Joe talking about Wizard of Oz plates. *Ending scene in the bar with the beer bar buddies. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Joe Episodes Category:Peter Episodes Category:Stewie Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes